Rogue
Overview Rogues, like Fighters, are a very versatile and varied class, in short any character depends on stealth or finesse in combat and favour lighter weapons and armour can be considered a Rogue; some Rogues function more like thieves, able to sneak past enemies without a trace and deal with locks and traps, while other Rogues are focused on combat, able to deliver a flurry of quick and accurate blows. Many rogues are agile, able to perform the most ridiculous of acrobatic feats. Rogues are particularly dangerous because they fight to put it simply, dirty. A rogue is usually, but not always, charming and deceitful, able to sneak up and kill enemies without their knowledge that they are even in the area. They are well knowledged in traps and tracking, and their weapons of choice are usually lighter weapons such as the dagger, shortsword or rapier, although many also choose to use thrown or ranged weapons such as bows or darts. Rogues can be of any alignment. Class Features Class Skills *Appraise *Balance *Bluff *Climb *Craft *Decipher Script *Diplomacy *Disable Device *Disguise *Escape Artist *Forgery *Gather Information *Hide *Intimidate *Jump *Knowledge (local) *Listen *Move Silently *Open Lock *Perform *Profession *Search *Sense Motive *Sleight of Hand *Spot *Swim *Tumble *Use Magic Device *Use Rope Weapon and Armor Proficiency :Rogues are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword. Rogues are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Sneak Attack: If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. A rogue can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. Trapfinding: Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Search skill to locate traps. Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A rogue with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. Evasion: At 2nd level and higher, a rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Trap Sense: At 3rd level, a rogue gains an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps. Uncanny Dodge: Starting at 4th level, a rogue can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. If a rogue already has uncanny dodge from a different class she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead. Improved Uncanny Dodge: A rogue of 8th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. Special Abilities On attaining 10th level, and at every three levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th), a rogue gains a special ability of her choice from among the following options. Crippling Strike A rogue with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. Defensive Roll: The rogue can roll with a potentially lethal blow to take less damage from it than she otherwise would. Improved Evasion: A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Opportunist: Once per post, the rogue can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as the rogue’s attack of opportunity for that post. Even a rogue with the Combat Reflexes feat can’t use the opportunist ability more than once per post. Skill Mastery: The rogue becomes so certain in the use of certain skills that she can use them reliably even under adverse conditions. This ability represents the rogue’s ability to wriggle free from magical effects that would otherwise control or compel her. A rogue may gain a bonus feat in place of a special ability. The Epic Rogue Special Abilities The rogue does not gain additional rogue special abilities after 19th level, but can choose one of the rogue class special abilities (crippling strike, defensive roll, improved evasion, opportunist, skill mastery, or slippery mind) instead of a bonus feat. Bonus Feats The epic rogue gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic rogue feats) every four levels after 20th. Epic Rogue Bonus Feat List *Blinding Speed *Combat Archery *Dexterous Fortitude *Dexterous Will *Epic Dodge *Epic Reputation *Epic Skill Focus *Epic Speed *Epic Trapfinding *Improved Combat Reflexes *Improved Sneak Attack *Legendary Climber *Lingering Damage *Self-Concealment *Sneak Attack of Opportunity *Spellcasting Harrier *Superior Initiative *Uncanny Accuracy The rogue may choose a special rogue ability instead of a bonus feat. Category:Class